


The Changed verse - short stories

by bananacosmicgirl



Series: The Changed verse [7]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananacosmicgirl/pseuds/bananacosmicgirl
Summary: Short stories in The Changed verse.
Relationships: Lily Aldrin/Marshall Eriksen
Series: The Changed verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010238





	1. Future

Lily sees herself pregnant, belly round and heavy, long before she gets pregnant. Still, when it happens, it’s not so much the vision that tells her they’re having a baby. There is a shift – she feels her body change and prepare, everything perfectly natural. 

She cooks him a nice dinner and they have candles lit and everything; she wants it to be special. But she doesn’t need to tell him. He reads her so well; he knows without words. They’re quiet, somehow both sensing the change. 

Finally, he says a single word. “Really?” 

“Really.” 

They smile. 

He wraps his arms around her from behind, both large hands on her still flat stomach. He already loves their unborn child just as much as she does, even though he’s only known about its existence for a minute, and she can’t wait to see their child in his arms, she wants to watch his love as he looks at the baby. 

She often sees the future, but this time it’s not a vision but her dreams coming true. She sees them with their child and she sees a family of love and happiness. 

She can’t wait for the future to happen. 


	2. Dogma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney hits on a girl and she asks him a question.

Barney came back, face scrunched up with horror. 

“What happened?” asked Lily. “You look like you’re going to be sick.” 

“I think I am,” Barney said. “She—she said—” 

Robin cocked her head to the side. “What did she say?” 

Barney dropped dramatically into his chair. “She asked me if I’m like Alan Rickman in Dogma! She thought I had no equipment!” 

The others burst out laughing. 

“Oh, Barney,” Lily said between fits of giggles. “Poor baby.” 

“It’s not funny!” Barney said. “It’s a tragedy! I’m the Barnacle, not a eunuch.” 

The others just continued to laugh. 


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barney uses goggles when he flies.

It’s snowing outside. She doesn’t see Barney at first for all the falling snow, but then something takes shape – Barney in a light grey suit, wings spread to their full width and his hair shimmering with snowflakes. 

When he comes closer, she realizes he’s wearing goggles. They look incredibly silly, but he wears them as though they’re the latest fashion. 

He lands and she’s pretty sure it’s what an angel would look like, if angels wore suits and smirks. 

He points to the goggles. “Prada.” 

She snorts. “Dr. Horrible-lookalike.” 

He looks surprised she knows the reference. 

They go inside. 


End file.
